


NXT 2 U

by euphorix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, What Do I Even Tag For This, baby binnie, idk man, literally just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorix/pseuds/euphorix
Summary: Changbin was beyond exhausted.But when he came into the room, suddenly work's not so important anymore.





	NXT 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> Literally can be any pairing you want, no names were mentioned in this. 
> 
> Also title is random, this was not based on NXT 2 U (issa bop though)

Changbin was exhausted. He was so worn out, all his last bit of energy squeezed out already. He had pulled 3 all-nighters, only managing to catch a bit of sleep during the short travel times between schedules. He was sleepy, was so close to losing his sanity and definitely was going to explode anytime soon. He. Was. Tired. Beyond. Words.

Changbin heaved a huge sigh of relief as the water hits his back. The sensation of the warm shower was almost therapeutic, helping him release some of the stress. He just stood there in the shower, letting the running water be his comforting blanket. His mind went everywhere, from recalling the day's activities - dorm, car, cameras, fans, cameras, screaming, cameras, car, dorm - to thinking of the weirdest things his brain could think of. His thoughts were interrupted by knockings on the door with a small voice following after, "Binnie, hurry up."

Changbin quickly snapped out of his daydream and rushed to get a towel. He quickly went to his room and sat back on his desk. With a heavy sigh, he turned on the switch to his computer and got ready to work again. The screen he's seen for hours and hours non-stop the past few nights flashed on the screen, and with a click, the familiar beat started playing. It abruptly stopped, and Changbin could only shake his head. He's been stuck at this for days. No inspiration. Nothing is churning out of his mind and it was just blocked. He banged his head on the table, frustration seeping into every part of his body. He's shaking. His chest felt so, so heavy. He could not function anymore. His cheeks wet. Tears. 

The door creaked open. A soft, familiar voice called out his name. Changbin turned and saw him, holding two cups of hot chocolates in his hand. He quickly wiped his tears away and smiled. Changbin could not deny, despite him being one of the older members, he was babied so much by the rest of the group. But especially so by him, the one who is always there when Changbin just needs the most support. Changbin got up to help carry the hot chocolate only to be stopped by a stern, "You're going straight to bed mister. Turn off that computer."

Dumbfounded, but knowing how he has no choice but to heed to his orders, Changbin switched off his computer and reluctantly walked to his bed. Changbin was tucked in and given the cup of hot chocolate in bed and felt his soft hands gently massaging his head. Changbin smiled at him, chest feeling lighter. After Changbin finished his cup of hot chocolate, he took the cup from Changbin's hands and planted a kiss on his forehead before getting up to leave. Changbin reached out to pull his shirt, causing him to turn and almost drop the cups in his hand. He made a quiet 'hm?' sound, looking at Changbin who then muttered "Thank you" making him smile before exiting the room.

After Changbin was sure he left the room, he got up and went back to his desk turning on his computer once again. He knew no matter what, he needed to finish the project he's been working on as soon as possible. The musical elements won't appear on the screen by itself, so Changbin put on his headphones and began adding bits of melody. But nothing was going right again. Everything sounded off like the notes are just clashing and his head became clouded once again with heavy thoughts. He closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to somehow get inspiration. Suddenly, he felt someone's arm holding him and carrying (or almost dragging) him to his bed. Changbin tried to fight back and get back to work, but he was restrained by the other making him just give up as he laid back down.

"Let me spell it out for you, Go. To. S.L.E.E.P," He commanded.

Changbin badly wanted to just get back up but the other just climbs into his bed and squeezed himself into the tiny bedframe. He placed his left hand over Changbin, pulling him closer in the process and his right hand played gently with Changbin's hair. He buried his face into Changbin's neck and proceeded to leave trails of kisses on his back. Changbin turned around, and now it was his turn to kiss the boy in front of him. He snatched a quick smooch on his lips before pulling back. Changbin took a good look at him, absorbing every little detail that adds up to him - from the way his eyes are shaped perfectly being the windows to his lovely soul, and the way his cute nose was perfect for booping, to the way his lips were perfect for Changbin to steal kisses from. He was a work of art, more beautiful than any other. Changbin's heart was beating faster, and with the silence of the room, he could hear the sounds of both their racing heartbeats.

Changbin smiled and kissed him again. It was a kiss full of love, sincerity and pure admiration for one another. They were both in love, and to Changbin he was his world. Changbin pulled him closer and being the smaller one of the two he just buried himself into the other's chest. Changbin loved being the little spoon, to hear the stable drumming of his heart as he embraced Changbin gave Changbin a sense of comfort, familiarity and calmness. Changbin pulled him closer, inhaling the sweet smell of lavender from his favourite bath wash. He played with Changbin's hair, leaving kisses on his head - a gesture that reassures Changbin that he'd always be there.

Changbin could never put into words how much he loves moments like these. He loves the security he feels when in the other's arm. Knowing he was never alone, and that he'd always have someone he can run to. Changbin loves him beyond words could even begin to describe. Changbin would exchange anything for him, and Changbin was willing to set his foot the furthest to do anything for him. Changbin loved him yesterday, Changbin loves him now, and Changbin was sure he would love him in the future too. Changbin could say he was the luckiest man in the universe. He smiled and looked up to see him already fast asleep.

Changbin could only chuckle and got up to kiss him one last goodnight kiss, "Sleep well sweetheart, thank you for always being here with me and putting up with me. I can't thank you enough, I love you so so much."

Changbin wrapped his arms back around him and tried to go to sleep. His project can wait. Changbin settled and found a comfortable position. Right when Changbin closed his eyes...

"Goodnight baby Binnie, dream of me. I love you so so so much too."

.  
.

 

"Why would I want to dream of you? I have enough having to deal with you while I'm awake already."  
"Okay Binnie, okay sure, but it's your loss babe."


End file.
